pokemonfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Burning the Candles at Both Ends
Burning the Candles at Both Ends is the fifth episode in the second season of Pokémon Tales: Violet. It aired 12/13/19. Story Violet is in the indoor pool in Blaine’s hotel, Relicanth swimming around and splashing. Eevee, Oricorio and Tyrogue are on the side as Violet is filling their bowls with food. Violet: Relicanth. Food. Relicanth growls at Violet as it leaps and splashes at Violet. Violet moves back and avoids the water splash. Hazel, Flabébé and Sorrel enter the room. Sorrel: You probably won’t get Relicanth with the food like that. Relicanth feed on microscopic organisms. You’ll have to pulverize the food so it resembles fish flakes. Violet: I see. Hazel: I have a mortar and pistol. It should help you out. Hazel pulls out the mortar and pistol, showing Violet how to grind it up. She succeeds as she flings it into the water. Relicanth swoops in as it swims with its mouth open, filtering through the food. The other three are eating as Lila comes in as well. Hazel: Ugh! What are you doing here? Lila: (Timidly) Listen, I think we got off on the wrong foot before. Hazel: Let’s see. You tried to cheat in our beauty pageant, stole from my bag and snuck into Violet’s gym battle! Lila: Oh please. That was, I mean. Yeah. I’m sorry about that, Violet. I didn’t mean to go ahead of you. I’d been trying to find the gym for a few days and I get here to find you there. I was, jealous to say the least. So when I saw the opportunity to get ahead of you, I took it. Violet: You thought that you deserved to battle first. Lila: Despite this deal that Blaine made, I wish you luck with your gym battle. Violet: Thank you. Your support is most appreciated. Lila: You probably wouldn’t believe it, but I don’t have the easiest time making friends. Hazel: Ha! I’d believe it! Lila: Oh don’t worry. I’m very popular. But none of them are, close. (Looks to Violet) I hope that we could become friends someday. Violet: I am unfamiliar with the requirements needed to initiate you as a friend. Lila: (Confused) Excuse me? Sorrel: She doesn’t know how to be friends. Lila: Oh. Well, one way to start to become friends is to share meals together! You mind if I let my Pokémon join yours? Violet: (Motions with arms) Please go ahead. Lila giggles as she chooses Zorua, Litwick and Drowzee. Lila gets out Pokémon Food as they all enjoy the food. Litwick eats sparingly as it interacts with Oricorio. Eevee tries to interact with Zorua, it snootily declining. Tyrogue and Drowzee glare at each other as they eat. Relicanth finishes eating then keeps its distance. Hazel: The air is pretty tense. Lila: They’ll get over it, I think. End Scene In the volcano battlefield, Violet stands in position with Blaine on the other side. Hazel, Sorrel and Lila watch off to the side. Eevee lies by Violet’s feet, exhausted. Hazel: Do you have to watch with us? Lila: Hey, I may or may not get a gym badge. I have to see this one through. Blaine: This will be a three-on-three battle! The winner will be the trainer with Pokémon remaining! Only the challenger can make substitutions! Violet: I have a question. Why is there no referee in this gym? Blaine: Ah, a good question. The simple answer is that I don’t want challengers tracking my referee here when I expect them to solve the riddle to arrive. Violet: I see. I was simply curious. Blaine: Nothing wrong with that. I made my living as a scientist by being curious and observant. Now to business. Turtonator! Blaine throws his Pokéball, choosing Turtonator. Turtonator: Turtonator! Violet: Tyrogue. Let us participate in battle together. Violet throws her Pokéball, choosing Tyrogue. Tyrogue’s body is shriveled up and his face wrinkly. Tyrogue: (Scratchy) Ty. Hazel: Whoa, whoa! What happened to Tyrogue? Sorrel: It looks like something drained the life out of it! Lila crosses her arms and looks away, Blaine noticing. He focuses back on the field. Blaine: Shall we begin? Turtonator, use Flamethrower. Violet: Tyrogue, dodge and use Mach Punch. Turtonator breathes Flamethrower, Tyrogue beginning to move. Tyrogue is hit by the Flamethrower, then runs for Mach Punch. He runs exceedingly slow over the field. Lila: (Surprised) It’s slow. Hazel: It’s never slow! Sorrel: This is unprecedented. What is going on? Blaine: A pity. Shell Trap. Turtornator spins around, the spikes on its back flashing. Tyrogue’s Mach Punch strikes a spike, as an explosion occurs, blasting Tyrogue back. Tyrogue struggles to stand, his legs wobbling and shaking. Violet: Go for Tackle. Blaine: Flame Charge. Turtonator stomps the ground, being surrounded in flames. Turtonator and Tyrogue collide with their attacks, Tyrogue tumbling back defeated. Blaine: Tyrogue is unable to battle! Violet returns Tyrogue, her face puzzled. She looks down to Eevee, who lies on her stomach. Violet: Eevee? Are you able to participate. Eevee: (Weakly) Ee. Eevee walks out onto the field, ears low and panting. Blaine: It appears as if your team is not fit to battle. I suggest that we stop and continue a different time. Violet: No. I wish to continue. Eevee, use Bouncy Bubble. Eevee scraps the ground with her prosthetic, forming a bubble overhead. She fires it and hits Turtonator, a bubble shooting back and healing Eevee. Eevee begins to perk back up, ears rising slightly. Blaine: A healing move? Fascinating. I will allow the battle to commence. Turtonator, Flamethrower. Violet: Dodge and use Bouncy Bubble! Turtonator breathes a fast Flamethrower, Eevee barely rolling out of the way. She fires a Bouncy Bubble which Turtonator dodges. Violet: Glitzy Glow. Eevee’s forehead glows purple as Turtonator is slammed by a telekinetic force. It skids back slightly as a purple barrier forms around it. Blaine: A Light Screen. More and more fascinating by the minute. Lila: (Yawns) I don’t see how a gimp Pokémon like that Eevee can even battle. Sorrel: How dare you insult Eevee like that! Just because she has an injury doesn't mean she can’t battle. Violet: Quick Attack to Bouncy Bubble. Blaine: Intercept with Flame Charge. Eevee speeds forward with Quick Attack as Turtonator charges with Flame Charge. Eevee avoids the Flame Charge at the last second, firing Bouncy Bubble and healing. Turtonator groans from the water attack. Blaine: She’s good. Didn’t go in for a direct attack to avoid Shell Trap. But, this is where it gets interesting. Turtonator use Flamethrower! Turtonator breathes Flamethrower, Eevee dodging. Turtonator continues to attack, Eevee forced on the run. She eventually fatigues and stops, getting hit head on by the attack. Eevee suffers from a burn, her exhausted. Violet: Refresh then Bouncy Bubble. Blaine: Flame Charge to Dragon Pulse. Eevee shines with shimmering green healing energy as she is rammed by Flame Charge. Turtonator then blasts her with Dragon Pulse, defeating her. Blaine: Eevee is unable to battle! Violet walks out onto the field, picking Eevee up. She then goes over to the side and gives Eevee to Hazel. Lila is working to contain a smile. Blaine: Well Violet? You are down to your third and final Pokémon. Your team is weakened for some reason. If you stop now, then I won’t count it against you. Lila: What?! But, if you stop, does that mean I would get the badge? Blaine remains silent at this, staring at Violet. She seems concerned. Violet: I, no. I will continue the battle. I do not want to back down. I, cannot fail my mission! Sorrel: Mission? Violet: Relicanth. Violet throws the Pokéball, choosing Relicanth. Relicanth: Reli. Hazel: Relicanth on land?! Sorrel: She must have a plan. Relicanth looks like it’s alright. Lila: How?! I mean, why isn’t it like her others? Hazel: (Suspicious) You seem surprised by that. Blaine: Turtonator, use Flame Charge! Violet: Rock Tomb. Turtonator speeds forward as Relicanth forms a boulder. Turtonator crashes into it, buried under rubble. Violet: Yawn. Relicanth lets off a pink Yawn bubble, it popping in Turtonator’s face. Blaine: Not bad. Time is of the essence then. Break out and use Dragon Pulse! Violet: Surf. Turtonator stands and breaks through, firing Dragon Pulse. A vortex of water forms and lifts Relicanth into the air, the Dragon Pulse destroying the Surf. Relicanth falls as it creates another Surf vortex to lower itself. Turtonator yawns as its head slumps down, sleeping while standing up. Violet: Rock Tomb. Relicanth fires Rock Tomb, striking and defeating Turtonator. Blaine: Turtonator is unable to battle! (Returns Turtonator) Impressive. One win for both of you. The color drains from Lila’s face, Blaine chuckling. Blaine: Though I will have to end this battle today. Magmortar. Blaine opens a Pokéball, choosing Magmortar. Magmortar: Magmortar. Blaine: Solar Beam. Violet: Yawn then Surf. Magmortar glows and forms a gold energy ball as Relicanth hits it with Yawn. Magmortar fires Solar Beam as Relicanth rises on Surf. Magmortar fires a second Solar Beam from its other hand. Solar Beam explodes on hitting Relicanth, as it falls defeated. Blaine: That’s it. Blaine returns Magmortar, while Violet returns Relicanth. The two meet with the others, shaking hands. Blaine: Well done there, Violet. You did exceptionally well considering you were sabotaged. Violet: Sabotaged? Blaine: Yes. Ms. Lila. Lila is beginning to sneak away, stopping in her tracks. Blaine: You are a crafty little one. Did you seriously think I would not notice your Litwick’s effects? Lila: (Uncomfortable) I, don’t know what you are talking about. Blaine: I am familiar with the traits of all Fire Pokémon. Litwick drains the life force of other Pokémon to feed itself. Hazel: (Furious) It was you! All that goody two shoe talk of wanting to be friends was just a ruse! Violet: Why would she falsify a friend request? Lila: Gee, are you that stupid? I wanted you to lose! If you were crushed in battle then I would’ve won the badge! Sorrel: That’s cheating! Lila: Cheating? I did nothing. I just let my Pokémon be themselves. Blaine: You intentionally sabotaged a fellow trainer without any regard to their safety. If Violet wasn’t an exceptional trainer then her Pokémon could’ve fallen into the magma. Lila: Not my problem. Blaine: It is now. I shall be reporting you to the Pokémon Association for this gross misconduct. But for now, you are officially banned from participating in my gym. You will never earn the Volcano Badge. Lila: What?! You can’t— Blaine: Leave now. Lila scoffs and storms off. Blaine turns back to Violet. Blaine: I am terribly sorry that you were on the receiving end of this. Violet: It is okay. Thank you for the opportunity to battle you. Blaine: (Curious) Don’t you want a rematch? Violet: I lost to you. I failed the primary objectives of the mission and there are no repeats in a mission. Blaine: Yes there is. There are always second chances. Especially in scenarios when you are prevented from performing your duties. The mission, is to have a non-holds battle at the best of your ability. Tell me, did you perform that mission today? Violet’s face scrunches up, trying to process this. Violet: I, no. Today’s battle was not my best. Blaine: Then come back in three days. Train, recharge. Get back to your full strength. Then come back and fulfill your mission. Violet: (Salutes) Yes sir. Main Events * Violet loses to Blaine due to Lila sabotaging her. * Lila gets banned from the Cinnabar Gym. * Blaine challenges Violet to a rematch. * Relicanth reveals it knows Yawn and Surf. * Blaine's Magmar is revealed to have evolved into Magmortar. Characters * Violet Evergarden * Blaine * Lila * Hazel * Sorrel Pokémon * Eevee (Violet's) * Tyrogue (Violet's) * Relicanth (Violet's) * Oricorio (Violet's) * Turtonator (Blaine's) * Magmortar (Blaine's) * Litwick (Lila's) * Zorua (Lila's) * Drowzee (Lila's) * Flabébé (Hazel's) Trivia * Lila's team is devised around her devious schemes. This marks the first instance of a gym battle being sabotaged. * Violet reveals that she sees battling the gyms as her mission, and in real missions you don't get a chance to redo it. This is why she didn't challenge Erika to a rematch. ** Blaine circumvents this mindset saying she didn't complete her mission of performing her best gym battle. * Blaine bans Lila not because of her cheating methods, but because they could've led to a life threatening situation in the volcano. He plans to report her to the Pokémon Association to further determine her eligibility in other battles. * Relicanth was unaffected by Litwick's life draining effect due to it staying as far away from the group as possible. * The moves of Blaine's Turtonator were altered from Kiawe's Turtonator from the anime but kept moves that would allow it to battle similarly. * This marks Tyrogue's third gym battle loss in a row. * Violet asking about the lack of a referee is me answering a question I had about it and why in series it would make sense for this particular gym. Category:Episodes Category:Pokémon Tales Category:Pokémon Tales: Violet Category:Pokémon Tales: Gym Leader battles